planning ahead
by Natarle
Summary: What’s wrong with Ranma? Hhe wants to…study? Did Akane hear him right? What’s his reason? How does Akane react to this? R&R… [I’m new here…“,]


**PLANNING AHEAD**

by: fuYuMei

» I do not own Ranma1/2... (",)

» This fic is in Ranma's POV...

OK. Mental Note: Pass Math. Line of Action: Get Akane to help me.

Here we go.

"Why Ranma, whatever has gotten into you? Are you sick?"

Great. Now she thinks I'm crazy. Hey is there something wrong when a person wants to pass Math? Oh yeah. If that person's me. Honestly, I'm not the type of guy whom you often see studying. Blech. If I'd have the chance, I'd rather not study. I'm a martial artist, who needs education? Stupid Pop, getting me into this mess. But if I didn't study and pass...

"But 'Kane, your good at these stuff, you know, academics. And I'm not. Come on, help me out. I need to pass this one. Please." I gave her the biggest smile I could.

"Why the sudden enthusiasm to pass? Come on, tell me. If you don't, I won't help you."

Stupid tomboy. She's always stubborn. But I always win. And hey, she's cute like that. Yeah, you got that right. She's the most beautiful girl I ever met. Man, just lookin' at her makes me feel like jelly.

"Just that I want to. For a change. Besides, If I don't pass, I won't move to the next year, and if I don't move on, I don't get to graduate; and if I don't graduate, I'll be stuck at that stupid place we call school for the rest of my life. I'd hate that. I don't wanna spend time there when I get older. I've got plans of my own."

"I thought there was something to it. Oh well, ok I'll help you out. Meet me downstairs in thirty minutes. I still have to take a shower and change. The heat's starting to get the best of me." And she smiled. Holy, hat smile made me melt faster than the heat could.

"Why downstairs?" Shit! I sound disappointed. Damn voice betraying me.

"Well, as you can see, or rather feel, it's kinda hot today. And even worse in my room or yours 'cause its upstairs. So I thought we'd better stay downstairs. Besides, the kitchen's nearer."

Why the heck didn't I think of that? Hey, I wasn't thinkin' 'bout the heat, I was thinkin' 'bout privacy. OUR privacy. Hell, one reason why I wanted to do this badly is to be with her, preferably ALONE. Sigh.

"Ok. I'll meet you there." I go to my room and hurry to get my things. I changed to something more comfortable in this heat. I took off my Chinese shirt and was wearing only the tank top. God, this heat is really something. And I slowed down my steps toward her. Hey, I don't want her to notice I'm THAT eager to do this. Hey, mind you, I AM, 'cause of her.

"Here I am. So where do we start." I asked without looking at her. I was lookin' at Pops and Mr. Tendo playing shogi, both were failing miserably in trying to hide their faces. I can see their looking at me and 'Kane.

"Well, people annoy me here so let's head for the dojo first. Let's study there."

Praise the Lord, my prayers were heard. I'll spend one day with Akane alone. Oh happy day! Then I notice her. She's breathtaking – beautiful and sexy. She's totally hot the sun will be envious. God, that's one helluva body. She's clad in a yellow spaghetti strap top and orange shorts. Oh and when I say shorts I mean really short shorts. Heaven forbid but I'm falling for this girl. Well, I have, ever since I arrived here, but hey, I'm falling all over again.

Stepping out of the house, I notice the heat is really...er...strong. And the sight walking ahead of me makes it even hotter. Damn this day.

Inside the dojo wasn't so bad. At least it's cooler here. Oh yeah. Peace and quiet. I just hope we don't fight. I better control my mouth... and my foot for that matter. Damn mouth, always chewing on my foot.

"Ok Ranma, let's do this. What's your problem with Math?"

"Everything actually. These...stuff makes my head spin."

She sighs and bites the corner of her lower lip. She's cute when she does that. If only she knew, I'm dying here trying to control myself from kissing those damn lips she's biting right now. Sigh.

"RANMA!!! Try to listen, I'm trying to explain here and get these stuff to your head. If you actually wanna learn something, you better pay attention." Darn it. She caught me in the middle of my daydream. That was a good daydream!! I was actually kissing her. Damn. I could almost taste it. Sigh. Hey, I'm paying more attention than you could ever imagine, 'Kane. You just don't notice. 'Course I don't want you to... yet.

I'm tired and dizzy. My head hurts and everything I see is moving. Is this what studying brings you? I'm glad I never tried to, until now. At least this is a one-time experience. Good thing 'Kane's here.

"Well Ranma, let's pause for a while, ok? I'll go get us some snacks."

Thank you 'Kane. Break. Just what I needed. I'm really hurting my head trying to get these stuff through it. "Ok. I'll wait here."

I could never tear my eyes away from her. She walks like she's dancing, floating. Now I feel like floating. Told you just lookin' at her makes me feel like jelly. Sigh. Now my goddess is out of my sight. Can't wait for her to come back. I start to count.

Five minutes... ten... twenty... twenty-five... thirty... forty... fifty... an hour... AN HOUR?!!!

God! What's that onna up to? I'd better check up on her. She better be ok or I'll lose myself. Hmmm. Kitchen... there she is.

"Geez 'Kane, what's taking you so long?"

"Ranma! Oh, I'm well, you see..." She stuttered. Was she nervous?

"Oh my. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Kasumi-neechan asked me, smiling. I don't know 'bout you but these sisters have great smiles, different but cute all the same. 'Course 'Kane's is the best. What do you expect when you feel for that girl?

"Weren't? Long?! Onee-chan I've been waiting for an hour. It's enough to give me a heart attack thinking 'Kane's somewhere unsafe." Oops. Darn mouth. This mouth has got to stop defying me. Hope 'Kane doesn't understand. She blinked. Oh yeah, she doesn't.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Ranma. Akane tripped on her way to the dojo. She was carrying the cookies."

"Clumsy tomboy"

"Well I'm sorry for trying to deliver on time." I notice the hurt on her voice. Damn. Please, please don't make her mad at me. Worse, please don't make her cry. Seeing 'Kane cry is enough to ruin my day, or destroy my world. Hey, if you see your whole world crying before you, what would you do? Or feel?

"Hey,'s ok. Don't hafta worry over it. I'm just hungry and all."

Good. Everything's finished and we're back at the dojo eating. This is the life. Peaceful and quiet. Me, sitting with the woman Ilove. Sigh. If things would be like this everyday, then maybe, just maybe, I would have confessed what I feel for her. But what? Things are so much more complicated. We fight everyday, our parents keep on planning our wedding, stupid fiancées and suitors. If they would just go out of our way, just once, things will be so great I could kiss 'Kane. Hey, that's a good idea! I know, I know. She'll mallet me to space, AGAIN. Sigh. Stubborn tomboy.

"Ranma? Are you sure you're ok? You've been dreamy all morning. Is there something wrong? Do you still wanna continue this? 'Coz if not, you better tell me now and I'll stop this."

"Nah. Let's continue. I'll listen, promise. I told you, I wanna graduate. So at least I could marry." Oh crap! Mouth you did it again.

"You... want to marry? Oh, I see."

Damn, she knows.

"So you'll be able to marry Shampoo or Kodachi or, better yet, Ukyou. I should've known there was something to this. Oh, don't worry I'll be supporting you all the way. Now, let's continue."

What is wrong with this girl? Is she really this slow? I practically gave away that I wanted to marry her. And she thinks I wanna marry one of my other fiancées? Come on! This girl really drives me nuts. But what's with the sad face and... oh shit, she's gonna cry.

"'Kane, I didn't mean it like that. Honestly, I don't wanna marry any of my other fiancées."

"So now you wanna graduate to get outta here and find some other girl? Fine. Let me help you then."

Darn, she's sooo slow. Grrr. I feel my head spin. Damn.

"Well if that's how you want it then fine. Maybe I'll get another girl who's better looking and can cook. But I won't ask you to help me anymore. I'll be fine on my own. Don't want a stupid tomboy's help."

I walk out. I could hear her. Damn, she's crying. I made her cry. This isn't the first time but it still pierces my heart to see her or even hear her like that. What could I do? My anger got the better part of me. Why? She was willing to give me up, to give me away to some other girl. Can't she take a hint? I LOVE HER, God damn it. Sigh. I did it again. I better apologize. And explain. And explaining means confessing. I think it's time.

"'Kane... can I come in? I really need to talk to you."

"If you need my help then forget it, you said you didn't want it."

"No 'Kane that's not it. Something more important. Please."

I waited a moment until she opened the door. I knew it, she was crying. Now I suddenly feel like crying. But its "unmanly" as mom says. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I looked at her, long.

"If you're not gonna say anything, better go away."

That woke me up. I put my arms to embrace her and I feel her body tense.

"'Kane, I'm so sorry. I know sorry doesn't cut it but please, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't need any other girl. The one girl I'll ever need is right here, in my arms right now. And I hope she won't go away from me. Ignore me, then leave me. If she does, I'll wait for her even if it takes forever."

When did I get mushy? Where in Kami-sama's name did I get those?

"..."

"Darn it 'Kane, answer me. Please. I can't... take this anymore... it's like... torture..."

I was crying. My tears defied me. They fell on their own accord even if I told them not to.

"You don't have to cry, Ranma. I'm sorry too. I... don't know what to say, really. But don't worry I won't leave you. I'd help you through your studies so that you can..."

I let go of her, placed my hands on her shoulders. I can't believe this girl!

"Have you been listening to a word I said? Here I am crying, pouring my heart to you and you don't even listen? Don't you get it 'Kane? I don't want anybody but you. I...I lo... I love you...'Kane..."

My grip on her shoulders tightened but it loosened when I felt her arms around me. It was nice.

"I won't leave you. I won't. 'Coz I love you too, Ranma."

I never thought my heart could skip so many beats I thought it was gonna stop and I would die. It's only now that I realized, love can kill. The woman in my arms is the tomboy I love. Sigh. Life sure is complicated. Only one thing missing...hmmm... what could it be? Oh.

"So, you still wanna continue studying? I could sti-mmph."

HAH! I did it. I kissed 'Kane. Oh shit! I'm so gonna die.

"Ranma? Why... you... I..."

"Sorry, 'Kane. It's just this feeling that... well... everything's right with the world." I'm still alive. Thank you Kami-sama.

"It's just that I... have waited to do that and... no malice... I really wanted to... and to tell you how much you mean to me and that... I love you so much I begin to think of the craziest thing and come up with the craziest ideas and-mmph"

Now it was my turn to be stunned. She kissed me. I begin to kiss back. Holy! This tomboy is one hell of a kisser. We part for lack of air and she stared at me smiling.

I melted.

"We should do that more often"

I was surprised at her answer: "Why not?"

I took her in my arms again and sat us to her bed. She snuggled in closer to me. Wow! She's beautiful. I was getting tired. It was true, crying takes a lot out of you. It hit me, how much strength did she waste when I made her cry? I wasn't in the mood to think, I'm tired. When I moved to stand up I realized she was sleeping. Angel. MY angel. MY 'Kane. She was snuggled to me I didn't stand up, instead I lay down with her in my arms and began to doze of when she murmured: "I love you, Ranma."

I wasn't thinking 'bout tomorrow when we wake up. All I'm thinking 'bout now is that the woman I love is sleeping in my arms, snuggled up to me and I'm about to sleep in her bed. Aah, this is the life, I already feel comfortable. With one last glance to her, I closed my eyes. "I love you too, 'Kane." And I was off to dreamland.

owari

A/N: please...be kind to me... waaahh... this is my first fic so tell me what you think... I'll try to improve... thanks!! (",)


End file.
